Memory
by FrostShadowStar
Summary: Even the most precious of memories can be lost...


**Disclaimer: I do not own a single character in this fanfic. All rights go to Disney and the creators of Phineas and Ferb.**

**Warning: This oneshot contains spoilers to my other fanfic 'My Own Kind Of Special'…but you can still read this if you want. That's what the internet is for, to read and…stuff. So without further ado and boring nonsense, let's begin.**

When he found her, he could tell she'd been crying. That broke his heart, because he knew it was probably his and Linda's fault. Mainly Linda.

"Hey there Candy Dandy, What's wrong?"

The little redhead just frowned harder as she pressed her tear streaked face into her plush Ducky MoMo. Her father gave a small sigh as he ran a hand through his untidy brown hair. Still staring as his daughter, a devisly creative way to cheer her crept into his mind.

Tossing a sly smile her way, he swiftly grabbed the plush duck from her small hands. Ignoring her protests of 'Hey' he stared intently at the duck. For so long did he stare at that plush, Candace began to giggle. Allowing himself a small smile the man waited one more second before he began the real show.

"All right, Mr. MoMo," he mock growled, "Where's my Candy Dandy?"

The duck didn't answer him. So he shook it a little. Candace giggled harder. Encouraged by this, her father continued his 'interrogation'.

"I'm serious, Mr. MoMo. I came in here to talk to my Candy Dandy, and all I see is this grumpy lump. So I'll ask you again, where's my Candy Drop?"

At this, Candace burst out laughing and made a successful grab for her toy. "Daaaddy," She giggled. Her father smiled as he gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Silliness aside, what's wrong Candy-Drop?"

The little girl sighed and played with a loose string on her plush.

"I'm jealous of him. I know I shouldn't, he's a baby, they don't do much. But you and mommy…" her voice trailed off. He sighed and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. Your mother and I have been paying too much attention to Phineas. But we can't help it. He's so cute and helpless! But _you_ Candace are my special girl. _And_ the only one I give cute nicknames to."

"R-Really?"

"Well sure. Have you _seen _your brother's name? There's nothing to work with! The only thing that comes to mind for a nickname is 'Phinny' and that makes me think of a horse. Or an old lady. One of the two. Enough about him. Why don't you tell me one of your stories?"

Candace's eyes immediately lit up as she squirmed out of her father's arms, off her bed and ran to the other side of the room where she gently picked up a small pile of papers. Running back to her bed, Candace pushed them into her father's hands and scrambled back up onto the bed.

Her father gave a small whistle of admiration at her drawings. A green rectangle caught his eye.

"What's this?"

"That's Agent B" came the proud reply. "He can do anything and escape any trap!"

"What kind of animal is he?"

Candace stared at her father as if he were the prime example of a 'dummy'.

"Dad." she said flatly, "Agent B's not an animal…he's a rectangle."

"OH. Ummmm, How about these?" Her father asked as he pointed a finger at two more drawings-a yellow blob that _sorta_ resembled a duck and a pile of brown circles that could pass for a bear.

"Commander MoMo and his assistant Mr. Miggins. They're Agent B's bosses; they tell him his mission." Candace carefully took the piece of paper to reveal a surprisingly easily recognizable detailed drawing of a zebra.

"And this," Candace began, disdain clear in her voice, "is the troublemaker known as Zeb-Zebra."

"Why a zebra?"

"Zebras are mean"

He really didn't know what to say to that. As he was about to look at the third paper, the door opened and Linda poked her head inside the room.

"Um Candace honey, do you mind if I borrow your father a bit?" Candace shrugged and continued examining her drawings. Sighing her father gently slid off her bed and slowly walked towards the door. "Love you Candy, Have a good night." "Love you Daddy"

He gave her one last smile before closing the door behind him as he turned to face Linda.

"Hon," she began, much to his dismay. Whenever Linda said 'hon', bad news was sure to follow.

"I want a divorce."

He felt liked he'd been sucker-punched. "W-What?"

"I want a divorce."

"Why?"

"I-I don't think I love you anymore…"

This couldn't be happening. Not again. One divorce was bad enough, but _two_? Was he really that much of a failure?

"What about Candace and Phineas?"

Linda bit her lip and looked away. "I-I don't want a complicated parental arrangement for them…I want a clean break. So…they can't see you. Ever."

The sucker-punched feeling was gone. In its place was a feeling that he could only describe as being one where one's life was shattered before their very eyes.

Running a hand through his untidy hair, he leaned against the wall and gave a shuddering breath and stared at his wife.

"One more day with Candace…before we tell her. One more day, t-then I'll do it your way, without a fight. Promise."

Linda cautiously met his eyes.

"Promise?"

"I never break my promises"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, Candace was skipping down the exit of an amusement park, her father's hand tightly holding one hand while clutched in the other was a newly won piece of Ducky MoMo piece of merchandise.

As they came closer to the car, to him, it felt like time was slipping away, that this would be the last moment he shared with his daughter. He gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yep" she giggled happily.

"What was your favorite ride?"

"The rollercoaster!"

He gave her a small smile. He was so lucky, to have her for a daughter, yet soon, he was going to lose one of the few bright spots in his life.

Too soon, they were at the car, buckled up, and were on their way home. They had barely been on the road for ten minutes when a car suddenly pulled out of its lane into theirs, and headed towards their car.

He managed to avoid a head-on crash with the oncoming car by giving the heel a sharp turn, but he wasn't fast enough. The car still collided into them.

On the side.

Where Candace had been buckled.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The headquarters of the O.W.C.A. weren't very secret, but it was open to only a few people. Thankfully, he was one of those people.

Candace was in one of the intensive care unit while an agent stood guard by her door. Amazingly, her father hadn't sustained any injuries.

The bench beside him gave a small groan. Warily, he pulled his face out of his hands and stared at his visitor.

It was a man with jet black military style hair, a thick black moustache, and wore a green uniform. His most distinguishing feature was his long black unibrow, below that, were his eyes. Grey pools of sympathy and pity.

"Frank, h-how long will it take for my daughter to recover?"

The major sighed and pulled at his collar a little.

"A couple of weeks, maybe more. She had a _lot_ of injuries. If you hadn't brought her here as fast as you did,-"

"I know, Frank…I know"

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two men. Silence that was broken by the sharp clicks of heels.

"Major Monogram and Prof-"

"Wanda. We've worked together for almost eight years now. You don't need to be so formal."

The young woman looked up from her clipboard and frowned. She liked being formal.

"He's right you know." The major said to her unspoken complaint.

Rolling her eyes, Wanda turned her attention back to her clipboard.

"According to the report filed by Agent B yesterday, we have obtained blueprints to a machine that can heal a person 100% in about one to three hours. The only drawback is that it completely deletes the memories of a person close to the subject."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, Profess-"

Her reply was interrupted as her clipboard was stolen from her hands and in the hands of her friend and colleague. She stood there in shock and stared at his retreating figure as he headed towards his lab.

"D-Did he-" she sputtered before a hand settled on her shoulder.

"Yes, Yes he did. If the child bordering between life and death was your nephew, wouldn't you do the same?"

Wanda shuddered at the image Francis presented before giving a small sigh.

"Probably"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

About an hour later, the machine was complete and ready. He had just placed Candace on the bed inside the machine when he heard a low growl behind him. Turning around, he saw that the agent on duty had just returned from his short break.

What he found hard to believe was that Frank had placed this particular agent on guard duty for the little girl. The guy could be a real jerk sometimes. Not for the first time, did Candace's father wonder if Monogram had any feelings.

The collie growled once more before taking a step towards him. Sighing, her father raised his hands and made his way towards his friend and pet.

"I-I know what you're thinking Bucky, and to be honest, I have no other choice. I can't go home and tell Linda that her little girl's in critical…considering what she told me last night, she probably wouldn't let me near Phineas if she found out."

The dog stared at his master and friend in confusion.

"She wants a divorce."

The man gave another sigh as he faced the controls to the machine's computer. The collie noticed that the man clenched his fists as a determined look settled on his face before he started to rapidly type in the commands on the computer.

His hand faltered only once before he continued.

In a couple of minutes the machine was humming softly as a glow gently pulsed in the healing center.

The collie gave a small whine. The man turned and met his dog's eyes sadly.

"It was my name that I entered. So she'll forget who I am. Forever... Bucky, as your boss, owner, and friend, I ask that you do one thing for me. Protect Candace and Phineas a-and even Linda. If it comes to you having to reveal yourself or saving them, save them. And if Monogram decides to place another agent with them, while you still have breath in your body, menter that animal with all you have learned so that they can protect them with all their heart as well. Placing family before the agency."

Bucky the Collie stared at him for a moment before taking off his agent hat and giving the man a small nod and salute.

"T-Thank you Bucky. Now, if you'll exuse me, I have some things to say to Wanda and Francis…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEINZ DOOFENSMIRTZ WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING?" The major yelled angrily at his friend. Heinz just stared at him tiredly.

"Frank, my wife wants a divorce, my daughter is forgetting me as we speak, and my son will never know me. Coming here, every day, will remind me of that. Especially when I see my assistant. Besides, as you know the only reason I began working here was for 'community service'. The sentence has long been paid, don't you think, _Francis_."

Monogram's eyes narrowed. "That may be true, Heinz, but you've already been through a divorce and you got over it. This time isn't all that different."

His colleague's eyes suddenly became hard and cold.

"It is different." He snarled softly, "They at least know who I am, Charlene allows me to see Vanessa from time to time. Linda would never let me see Candace and Phineas again. I would be better for everyone if she thought I was _dead_ and I _forgot_ the past eight years so the agency wouldn't have to worry about being attacked."

With one last cold look at him, Professor Heinz Doofensmirtz, Head of the Technological Division of the O.W.C.A., turned and left the agency.

Monogram made to chase after him, but was held back. Turning to face her, he was shocked to see her expression.

"Like you said to me earlier, there's nothing we can do. He…" She swallowed before continuing. "We can't force him to do something he doesn't want to do. Not for a second time."

Francis Monogram sighed. She was right. Maybe, maybe this was for the best…

.

.

.

.

.

It'd been awhile since he'd last been in this building. Seven years in fact. Sighing, he began to do what he did best, build the impossible.

Half an hour later, it was complete. The Amesia-Inator.

Just as he had while he worked for the O.W.C.A. it had no self-destruct buttons, like when he'd tried being evil.

Sighing he entered what was supposed to be forgotten before he stood the ray. For a moment, he doubted the wisdom. Eight years' worth of memories was going to be a lot to forget. Who knew what would happen to him mentally? Would he be crazy? Unstable?

He really didn't have much choice. He'd been in too much pain if he remembered. So, taking a small remote out of his pocket, he pressed a button and welcomed the ray of white light enveloping him.

And forgot.

Until another ray of light hit him ten years later.

**Like I said a one-shot. So it's supposed to go along with another one of my stories that I've been too lazy to update, but plan on doing so soon.**

**Personally I don't think this is the best story I could have done, but, well college finals have a way on making one pressed for time so…meh.**

**Till next time, which I promise will be an update on one of the stories I'm doing…HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
